Some of existing image processing tools have a filter function. The filter function mainly achieves various special effects on an image by changing a parameter such as a tone, saturation and brightness of the image. While the existing image processing tools require users to manually add a filter to an image and may not implement automatic addition, which brings inconvenience to operations by the user. In addition, the existing image processing tools also do not have a function of providing a filter adapted to an environment where the user is positioned, and the user is usually required to screen a large number of filters to be selected one by one, so that it is complicated to operate.